


Wax Wings

by boyyprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Rebuilding Trust, Stripper AU, circus AU, my roommate encouraged this so they're to blame tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyyprince/pseuds/boyyprince
Summary: Hanzo was shocked when Jesse slipped sensually into his lap. The man smirked, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes, and he leaned in as if to snog Hanzo's ear. “What are you doin' here?” he whispered. It was hard for Hanzo to focus with Jesse's hips gyrating against his own, but he tried to remain focused. Suddenly Genji's odd behavior since that morning had made sense. “I did not come by choice,”---After a life-shattering event, Hanzo and Jesse are forced to part ways. Years later, they meet again as if by divine intervention (or at least the intervention of a bratty younger brother). Hanzo is desperate to give Jesse a long overdue apology and make up for lost time; Jesse is desperate to forget the past and move on with his future, but nothing can ever be that easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I'm not abandoning Make My Day, I just had to get this out of my system!)
> 
> Ya boy Alex back at it with those niche aus. I know this sounds a little out of the ordinary, but...well I mean I have nothing to say in defense of that. I hope you enjoy it regardless! <3

Hanzo was laying on his back in a field, basking in the warm Texan sun. Gold rays beat down unforgivingly on any area untouched by shade, although he was lucky enough to have found a cool spot underneath a tall tree. He'd placed a hat over his face to shield his sensitive eyes while he napped, but the humming boy next to him kept drawing him in and out of a light doze. The humming slowly progressed until his friend was singing lightly.

“Hmm, hmm- and you're to blame, darlin' you give lo-ove a bad name.” 

Overhead, two Golden Eagles battled for whatever small prey they'd found. Their squawks echoed across the plains and then quickly dissipated. 

“I'll play my part, and you play your game darlin' you give lo-ooove-” 

“Jesse,” the boy pressed his palms against his eye sockets which pushed the hat back off his face. “I came out here to nap.” 

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “So?” 

“So, you are being loud.” 

“Aw c'mon Han. I'm just singing you a lullaby.” 

Hanzo fixed the brunette with an intense gaze and his mouth formed a thin, unimpressed line. “That is not a good lullaby.” 

“Gee. Be a little more honest why dontcha?” Jesse rolled over so he was on his stomach and leaned his cheek on his hand. “Were you up all night studyin' again?” 

“Yes. If I do not get an A in algebra my father will kill me.” 

“I feel like all you do is education stuff. If it's not studying for some test, it's music lessons, if it's not music lessons it's sports, if it's not sports, it's club activities. Y'know your dad should just take it easy on you every once in awhile. I mean christ Han we're only 13.”

Hanzo sighed and looked up at the blue, cloudless sky. “My father is an important man. One day, I will also be important. If I do not do all these things, I will not be able to get into a good university. If I do not get into a good university, how will I take over my father's business?”

“But what do you want?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo looked at him like he'd never considered the question before, then sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. “I want to be free.” 

Jesse hummed and nodded like he understood. He rolled over so he was laying on his back again, and watched the eagles as they fought over their meal. “I wanna fly. Like those eagles there.” 

An involuntary snort forced it's way out of Hanzo and he covered his face to hide how flustered it made him. “I am sorry Jesse. That is just...silly.” 

“Hey! I was supportive of what you wanted! I can fly if I want to.” Jesse sat up and they both laughed. “Fine, fine. Let's make a deal. If I learn how to fly then you owe me a huge favor. Like the biggest favor you've ever owed in your entire life.” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, but the smirk never left his face. “That is an easy win for me. What do I get if you cannot fly?” 

“Then I'll owe you a huge favor.” 

“That sounds fair.” Both boys offered their hands to one another and shook on it. Hanzo checked the watch on his wrist and let out another agitated sigh. “I have to go now. My tutor will be arriving to my home soon.” 

Hanzo started to get up, but Jesse caught his wrist to stop him. “Wait-” he hesitated, and then said, “I don't want to go home. Can't you stay a little longer Han?” 

There was a shift after that, where Jesse's face flashed from a child's to a man's. The plains that surrounded them fell away and suddenly they were surrounded by bright light illuminating intense darkness. Jesse's hand on his wrist tightened, but Hanzo's fingers felt slick and they trembled from a faulty grip. The young, worried face below him morphed into sheer panic. A cacophony of sounds pulsed hard in his ears, and then went completely silent until all he could hear was his own gasping breaths. It was his own momentum that forced him to lose his grip. 

Just as their fingertips broke apart, Hanzo shot up in bed. He gripped his chest as his heart beat hard in his chest like timpani drums. The nightmare was one he knew well, but it hadn't happened in years now; he wondered why it would recur now of all times. 

After taking a few moments to calm himself down, Hanzo realized his phone was going off. The screen read 'Otouto' with both a thumbs down and squid emoji next to it. He groaned and accepted the call, placing the screen to his ear. “What do you want?” 

“Woah! What a cold thing to say to your favorite brother.” 

“You are my only brother Genji.” 

“Exactly! And that's why you'd do anything for me, right?” Genji's smarmy smile could almost be felt through the receiver. 

“I already do not like where this conversation is going.” 

“C'mon, just hear me out kusojijii.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are such a brat. What is it?” 

“Okay, but you have to promise to listen to the whole thing before saying yes.” 

“Or no.” Hanzo forced himself out of bed and stretched out his back, popping joints in the process. There was no point going back to sleep now, considering how late it was already. He switched his phone from one shoulder to the other and started preparing his morning routine. “I promise.” 

“My friend is having a bachelor party tonight and-” 

“No,” Hanzo said. 

“Hanzo you promised you'd hear me out.” 

“I am not going to a bachelor party Genji.”

“C'mon Hanzo. Free drinks, free food, and you'd be doing your precious baby brother a huge favor. I'd owe you one big time. Please please pleaseee.” Genji had the sort of preemptive tone Hanzo knew well. Like there was no way he could possibly lose the argument. Unfortunately, free alcohol didn't sound so bad after the unfortunate reappearance of his old nightmares. 

“Why can't you beg one of your other friends to go with you?” Hanzo swiped his hand across his face, suppressing a groan. 

“It has to be you Hanzo. Look, I can't really explain why now cus I'm in a hurry, but please just say yes.” 

Hanzo didn't respond for a long time, as he was weighing out his options and, after a moment, he heard Genji breathe out like he was holding his breath. “Well?” 

“Ugh. Fine.” As much as Hanzo hated relinquishing any power to his little brother, he felt weak at the temptation of free libations. He could almost feel him beaming like invisible sun rays. 

“I'll pick you up around 9. Wear something nice! Not too nice, though. Think Friday night clubbing aesthetic.” Genji hung up without saying goodbye. 

He wasn't offended. He knew Genji wasn't doing it maliciously. The boy just got so excited sometimes, he couldn't help it. In the end, Hanzo knew he preferred this Genji to the angsty cynical teen he'd once known. Although, in this case, he could only wonder why his brother was so excited for him to come along. Genji was a well known socialite, he could go into any event completely alone and leave with a posse of devotees. Hanzo felt like he'd only be holding him back. 

Regardless, he was only going for the free concessions. 

\---- 

The day came and went with Hanzo doing very little productivity-wise. He wasn't sure what Genji had meant by Friday night clubbing aesthetic, so he threw together whatever looked nice. In the end, he'd decided to keep his piercings in, his hair tied up, and a form fitting jacket over a tight v-neck shirt. His jeans were slim, but not tight, and complimented his athletic legs. It was clear by looking at him, however, that all of his strength was in his upper body. 

“You surprisingly don't look too bad,” Genji complimented when he arrived to pick him up. 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment. “Where are we going, anyway? You know I do not like clubs.” 

“It's not a club,” Genji said. “I mean...sort of. Not really though. Almost? I guess. Well- whatever. I think you'll like it...I mean, I hope.” 

He was acting weird. Hanzo eyed him suspiciously, but didn't pursue an explanation. “I am only going for the free alcohol. You had better not expect anything out of me.” 

“No, no, no,” Genji said. “Of course not. Just a totally innocent bachelor party. Cross my heart.” He crossed his heart for affect. 

Hanzo wasn't too familiar with bachelor party customs, having experienced a total of 0 bachelor parties in his lifetime, but he did know there was one universal constant. Strip clubs. The thought crossed his mind to leave several times during their wait in line, but he resisted each impulse for reasons even he didn't know. 

It felt odd being at a place like this with his little brother, but Genji didn't seem bothered by it. He was mostly off to one side with his friends, laughing about whatever and talking rapidly, but he'd stop every once in awhile to give Hanzo a meaningful look. The only thing was, Hanzo didn't understand the meaning behind it. 

After what felt like the hundredth time, he finally grunted, “Stop looking at me.” 

“Sorry.” Genji turned red, as if he realized what he'd been doing, then turned back to his friends and didn't look Hanzo's way again. Maybe he was just happy Hanzo was loosening up for once? For all the contention the two of them had experienced in the past, they ultimately wanted the other to be happy. 

The group paid the cover fee, and Genji's bachelor friend opened up a tab for the group. Hanzo thanked him and reminded himself not to take advantage of the man's kindness no matter how uncomfortable he was with the situation. He'd keep himself down to a minimum. 

Watching people grind themselves up against poles and floors and laps and all variety of surfaces wasn't exactly what Hanzo considered fun, but the experience was interesting at least. The group had a booth on reserve, so he spent most of his time there while the rest of the party ran around like children in a candy shop. At least, Hanzo thought, the dancers were co-ed. As provocative as they were, Hanzo was still a man weak to temptation. 

The building was incredibly crowded and read more like a night club than a strip joint. The lights were relatively low with ambient purples pinks and blues flashing on the stage like something out of a vogue fashion show. Although only a couple of dancers were on stage at a time, several were also walking around grinding (literally) for cash. A few dancers approached him and sweet talked, trying to convince him to buy lap dances or check out a VIP room, but his cold demeanor brushed them off quickly enough. 

Genji, on the other hand, was throwing money around left and right. He never was frugal. Despite all the fun he seemed to be having, he would dart back and forth from Hanzo like an eager puppy. “Having fun?” he asked on his sixth trip back. 

“Yes,” Hanzo said, holding up his glass of gin.

“Have you talked to any of the dancers?” 

“Not really,” Hanzo replied, taking a drink. 

“Well, has anyone caught your eye?” Genji pressed. 

His brother was acting weird. That much was obvious. He had never been so interested in Hanzo's sexual or romantic exploits before. In fact, he would act theatrically repulsed if Hanzo so much as implied he was seeing someone. “No,” he said after a moment. 

Genji sat with one leg folded underneath himself and the other stretched out with his foot planted firmly on the ground like he couldn't decide on relaxing or running off again. He waited, as if Hanzo would suddenly change his mind and have a better answer. Genji bounced somewhat eagerly. 

“No,” Hanzo said again, this time louder, in case his brother couldn't hear him over the blaring speakers. Genji looked disappointed. At this point, Hanzo was beyond suspicious. “What are you-” 

Before he could continue, an energetic man's voice boomed over the already deafening music. “We've got a very special request here tonight, ladies and gentleman.” The elated screams that followed implied this was something that happened often. The regular proprietors of this particular establishment seemed to have knowledge on what this announcer's words entailed. “Can I please have a mister Hanzo join me up on the stage?” 

Hanzo's head snapped to look at Genji and his eyes widened fraction by fraction slowly. He clenched his fingers tight around his glass, and all Genji gave him in return was a shy smile and a shrug. Hanzo shook his head wildly, but Genji somehow managed to push him up onto his feet and towards the stage. He resisted, but the closer he got the more people were shoving him and shouting encouragements. He couldn't stop the patrons that practically threw him up onto the platform where two dancers grabbed each of his arms and sensually sat him in a chair center stage.

Once seated, there was no way he could escape. Bodies flanked the stage on all sides in thick waves, and the embarrassment he felt just being up there would be nothing compared to the embarrassment of a hasty escape. 

“Let's hear it for Hanzo!” The announcer shouted, and screams followed him on cue. “Your friends ordered you a very special dance with one of our brightest stars – He's someone you don't want to cross if you've been bad; he'll lasso and tie you in ten seconds flat; save a horse, ride this cowboy-” the crowd was already going wild, so Hanzo assumed this dancer must have been a fairly popular one. “Everybody give it up for our very own gun slingin' bounty hunter of the wild wild west-” more screams. “-Huckleberry!” The introduction was meant to be a cute and clever play on words -- mostly, it was making Hanzo cringe. 

His face felt hot with embarrassment, but not long after that his veins ran cold. The song that began playing shortly after the introduction was one he remembered well. He couldn't listen to it without thinking of Jesse. 

“Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darlin' you give love a bad name-” 

Hanzo forced himself to breathe. He knew rationally it was ridiculous to panic over a simple song. And yet, he could still hear Jesse's sweet honeyed voice singing each lyric. He hated being sentimental. 

He steeled himself against the past, and gripped the edge of the chair. The situation wouldn't last more than four minutes (the duration of the song) and then he could go back to sulking at the booth. 

The dancer strutted up behind him, and Hanzo forced himself to tune out the crowd's cheers. He found Genji's green head easily, and glared at him. Genji didn't seem disturbed at all, in fact his attention was trained on the dancer. Hanzo wondered what was so alluring about the man, but refused to turn and look at him. He resolved that he would remain as disinterested as possible out of pure spite. 

A tan hand snaked over his front from behind, and he looked down at it. It was familiar; from the meticulously groomed fingernails, to the prominent knuckles. It had to just be him being nostalgic though, nothing more. Still, he felt himself break into a cold sweat. 

The figure behind him swayed, and he could hear him singing along with the song under his breath. “Chains of love got a hold on me. When passions a prison, you can't break free.” The voice was uncanny. 

Hanzo closed his eyes, let out a breath, then opened them again. The dancer took his time moving around to the front of the chair, and when he did he was more focused on the crowd than on Hanzo. Still, he was unmistakable. The man bent over in front of him, singing along with a customer who was nearly pulling herself onto the stage, though her friends held her back. Hanzo felt like he should look away, so he averted his gaze from the perfectly sculpted ass that was currently being flaunted at him. That was familiar too. 

Finally, the man looked over his shoulder to view his VIP. He had a wolfish grin on his face, but the expression fell as soon as recognition set in. From where he was bent over, his elbow buckled and he almost went tumbling off the stage. He caught himself though, and nobody else seemed to notice. If they did, they didn't react. His composure was lost for a split second, but it was long enough for Hanzo to notice. When he started dancing again, it took a moment for the rhythm to set back in. 

As Jesse approached, Hanzo got a better look at him. He was mostly the same. His body was still rugged and perfectly toned, but all his body hair was shaved off. His outfit was...ridiculous: A pair of assless chaps with only a G-string for coverage complete with a “gun” holster and belt, and a cowboy hat. He had been wearing a sarape when he first came on stage, but that had been abandoned fairly early on. 

Hanzo was shocked when Jesse slipped sensually into his lap. The man smirked, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes; it was all for show. He leaned in suddenly, as if to snog Hanzo's ear. “What are you doin' here?” he whispered fiercely.

It was hard for Hanzo to focus with Jesse's hips gyrating against his own, but he tried to remain focused. Suddenly Genji's odd behavior since that morning had made sense. “I did not come by choice.” Their conversation was muted to the audience by heavy music. 

Jesse smiled, but the smile wasn't for Hanzo. He turned himself over in a way that made his body seem like liquid, so his ass was grinding hard against Hanzo's crotch. It seemed merciless, in a way. “Well then leave,” Jesse said, matter of fact. 

“Can't we talk?” Hanzo asked as Jesse slid off his lap and moved behind him. He could feel Jesse's movements, but he couldn't see them, and still he didn't turn to look at him. 

Jesse leaned in, running his hands all over Hanzo's body. Again, merciless. “I told ya I never wanna talk to you again.”

“Jesse-” 

The song ended slowly, and the crowd went wild. Bills flew on the stage as eager patrons tossed their cash at the club's most esteemed dancer. Jesse crouched down to pick a couple up and stuck them in his G-string. “Adios, sweetheart.” He grabbed Hanzo's face and kissed his cheek, but it was far from loving.

**Author's Note:**

> And....the sun is coming up so I should go to sleep. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
